This invention relates to disk handling systems and particularly to compact disk (CD""s) handling and duplication systems.
Disk handling systems typically move a single disk between a stack of disks and a workstation. Such systems are particularly useful for handling memory storage disks such as CD""s. Some disk handling systems include disk duplicators and printers, for example.
A typical disk duplicator reads a CD to be duplicated and writes the data to a blank CD. One known CD handling and duplication system includes a turntable with a disk dispenser, a CD recorder, and an elevator pin. The CD recorder has an extendable tray. During operation, the turntable moves a blank CD to adjacent the elevator pin. The disk dispenser dispenses the disk onto the elevator pin. The elevator pin lowers the disk onto the CD recorder tray. Once the CD writer completes writing to the CD, the tray extends and the elevator pin lifts the CD from the tray to the turntable.
Other CD duplication systems employ robotic arms, gantry systems and other handling devices to move CD""s from a stack to a CD writer. Disk printers for printing indicia on the disk surface have been combined with known CD handling systems.
While the typical CD duplication works reliably and effectively, users may desire more throughput, i.e. an increase in the number of disks handled per hour. Unfortunately, the time required for duplication is often limited by the speed of the CD writer. What is desired is a reliable way of increasing the throughput of a typical disk handling system.
A disk handling system, in accordance with the present invention includes housing, a turntable, a telescoping elevator pin and a means for actuating the elevator pin. The housing encloses a portion of the system and allows disks, such as memory storage disks to be loaded on to the turntable.
The turntable mounts on the housing and rotates for moving disks from one location to another. A workstation is integrated with the housing to duplicate disks, print indicia on disks, to test disk function, to clean or to polish disk surfaces. It can be appreciated that the workstation can perform any of a variety of functions in accordance with the present invention.
An elevator pin lifts and lowers disks between the workstation and the turntable. The elevator pin precisely aligns disks on the workstation. For example, the workstation may include a disk recorder with a sliding drawer, the elevator pin precisely guides a disk on to the sliding drawer. Precise alignment of the disk on the drawer minimizes disk mis-feed that can cause a disk to jam the sliding drawer.
The elevator pin telescopes. Telescoping is important to maintain alignment of the elevator pin with respect to the turntable and with respect to the workstation. Telescoping enables the elevator pin to cover a distance longer than the elevator pin while maintaining precise alignment.
According to one aspect of the invention, the elevator pin has cylindrical sleeves, which coaxially align and slide with respect to each other to enable the elevator pin to telescope. The elevator pin has a spring member in contact with at least one sleeve to bias the sleeves apart. A mechanical linkage cooperates with a motor to actuate the elevator pin and move disks between the turntable and the workstation. Preferably, the mechanical linkage attaches to the motor and to one sleeve of the elevator pin. The motor rotates to reciprocate the mechanical linkage and actuate the elevator pin.
According to another aspect of the invention, the elevator pin has three sleeves, an fixed sleeve, an intermediate sleeve and an working sleeve. The intermediate sleeve aligns the working sleeve with the fixed sleeve when the elevator pin telescopes. Preferably, the fixed sleeve attaches to the housing. The present invention is particularly useful as part of a system for duplicating and printing on disks.